


for old times' sake

by LowFidelity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FLARP, M/M, Non-Sgrub AU, Pesterlog, pesterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowFidelity/pseuds/LowFidelity
Summary: CA: i wwas just wwonderinCA: this is gonna sound like the next tier of stupid by the wwayCA: just wword of wwarningCA: wwould you consider playin some flarp again some timethree sweeps later, eridan seeks out a teammate for his final flarp campaign.





	for old times' sake

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling adiosToreador [AT] 

CA: hey tavv

CA: hi

CA: tavv?

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] 

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling adiosToreador [AT] 

CA: yo

CA: tavv

CA: its eridan btww

CA: eridan as in vvriss kismesis

CA: ex*

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] 

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling adiosToreador [AT] 

CA: hi

CA: hm

CA: maybe you movved accounts

CA: wwell fuck

CA: then i guess im not gonna be able to find you

CA: evver

CA: chalk that up as another mediocrity a mine in this bitch of a swweep

CA: i guess i could ask vvris

CA: i mean

CA: i guess i could ask trollian support

AT: oH NO,

AT: sORRY, eRIDAN,

CA: oh shit he livves

AT: i WAS PRACTICING JOUSTING,

AT: uHH, pOORLY, i SHOULD ADD, 

CA: sorry should i let you get back to that

AT: nO, iT’S OK, i’M DONE,

AT: hENCE THE “ WAS “, 

CA: alright

CA: i wwas just wwonderin

CA: this is gonna sound like the next tier of stupid by the wway

CA: just wword of wwarning

CA: like you might wwanna prepare your joustin gear in case you need an excuse to not read the rest a this convversation

AT: wELL, cONSIDERING THAT A DRONE IS, cURRENTLY ANTICIPATING A JOUST IN MY LAWNRING,

AT: i DON’T THINK i’LL TAKE UP THAT OFFER, bUT THANK YOU,

CA: fair enough

CA: wwould you consider playin some flarp again some time

CA: i knoww wwe never did a campaign wwhen wwe wwere wwrigglers i just

CA: kinda miss the wwhole fun of it 

CA: i can understand if you wwouldnt wwanna all things considered

CA: but ivve got some players interested that you might knoww of

CA: ac is in if you knoww her and she says shes got a teammate in mind

CA: i just need a teammate that is wwell you if your interested then wwere ready to go

CA: nothing long term just a oneshot session for old times sake

CA: tavv

AT: uHHH,

AT: i DUNNO,

AT: i HAVEN’T FLARPED IN A REALLY LONG TIME,

AT: lIKE, aLMOST 3 SWEEPS AGO,

AT: aND THE LAST TIME i DID, dIDN’T GO SO WELL,

CA: yeah again i dont blame you on that one

CA: its okay i didnt expect you to be all on board wwith this anywway

AT: wAIT,

AT: i’M NOT DONE,

CA: oh okay

AT: iT WAS REALLY FUN THOUGH, aLL THAT STUFF ASIDE,

AT: i JUST NEED TO UPDATE MY SHEET, 

AT: aND, bEFORE THAT, i NEED TO FIND MY SHEET,

CA: so you actually wwanna play

AT: i GUESS SO,

AT: i’M NOT ENTIRELY, uH, sURE YET,

AT: tHERE’S A FEW FACTORS, tHAT ARE STANDING IN THE WAY, oF ME WRITING OUT THE BIG FAT YES IN PERMANENT MARKER, sO TO SPEAK, 

CA: like

AT: iS VRISKA JOINING,

CA: hell no

AT: oKAY, tHAT’S ONE,

CA: i wwould nevver in a million swweeps

CA: this is meant to be a simple campaign no shenanigans no irons in the fire none of it

AT: wHO DO YOU THINK AC IS BRINGING,

CA: probably not ct contrary to popular belief

CA: that popular belief bein mine

CA: oh yeah on that note dont tell ct nothin

CA: i dont think you talk to him regardless anywway hes a massivve tool

AT: uHH, nOTED,

CA: it could be gc if she wwants in 

CA: again wwere bankin on the chance that you all arent traumatized

AT: iF TEREZI CAME, tHAT WOULD BE PRETTY COOL,

AT: sHE MIGHT STILL BE INTO ROLEPLAY, jUST NOT THE LETHAL KIND,

CA: if not gc she said she might ask kar

CA: do you knoww kar

AT: oH, kARKAT,

AT: aLRIGHT,

CA: you dont seem too keen on that

AT: wHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT,,,

AT: kARKAT IS FINE, 

AT: hE GIVES GOOD ADVICE, sOMETIMES,

CA: wwell

CA: youd be dowwn to come as long as its not vvris yeah

AT: i THINK SO, yES,

CA: great

CA: im gonna send you the updated handbook noww

 

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] sent adiosToreador [AT] the file "flarp manual vvolume 13.txt" -- 

 

AT: iN A TEXT FILE,?

CA: shut up my adobug reader isnt wworking

AT: oKAY,

CA: if you havve any questions hit me up

AT: i ACTUALLY HAVE, qUITE A LOT OF THEM,

AT: bUT, nONE OF THEM ARE TO DO WITH THE HANDBOOK,

CA: oh boy here wwe go

CA: shoot

AT: fIRSTLY, aRE WE CLOUDING, oR,

CA: wwere actually doing a prewwritten session wwithout a clouder because i forgot howw to cloud

AT: sAME,

AT: nEXT QUESTION,

AT: wHY DID YOU WANNA PLAY FLARP AGAIN,

AT: i GUESS, i THOUGHT ALL OF US GREW OUT OF IT,

AT: gRANTED, sOME OF US BY CIRCUMSTANCE, bUT STILL,

CA: hm

CA: uh

AT: nOT THAT i DON’T WANNA PLAY, i’M ALL FOR THAT, aLL KINDS OF DOWN WITH IT,

CA: right

CA: to be honest wwith you i didnt really think a that

CA: i wwas just sittin around doin my tactical studies

CA: then i thought

CA: this is really fuckin boring

CA: dont get me wwrong im ready for the wwarfare and conquerin

CA: but ive read the book wwork a thousand times

CA: so i thought hey i wwanna do somethin fun

CA: wwhats fun

CA: flarp

AT: yEAH, tHAT MAKES SENSE,

AT: i KIND OF MISSED IT TOO, nOW THAT i THINK ABOUT IT,

AT: iT’S LIKE, uHH, 

AT: aN ORGANIZED WAY OF PLAYING PRETEND,

AT: wITH, tANGIBLE RULES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE, yOU’RE ACHIEVING SOMETHING,

AT: iN, a LESS DEPRESSING WAY OF WORDING THAT, 

CA: yea

CA: i wwanted to feel that nostalgia again

CA: wwere all goin up in ships into the sky

CA: off this planet and wwere nevver gonna see it again

CA: i think its ok to act like wwrigglers again if only just for a day

CA: wwere not gonna get to do that again 

AT: rIGHT,

AT: wELL, tHANK YOU FOR SETTING THIS UP,

AT: mY NEXT QUESTION IS, wHAT CAMPAIGN ARE WE DOING,

CA: the legend of the firebreathers birthin pit

AT: cAN WE DO SEAFARERS HEIRLOOM, iNSTEAD,

CA: no ivve done that like 5 times

AT: uM, lIKE 3 SWEEPS AGO,

AT: }:)

CA: and i still havve the wwhole thing memorized

CA: its not gonna be fun

AT: i DID THE FIREBREATHERS BIRTHING PIT TOO,

AT: iT DOESN’T REALLY WORK, uNLESS YOU HAVE A PLAYER WITH THE DRAGON TAMING SKILL,

CA: then wwe get gc

CA: problem solvved

AT: wHAT ABOUT THE REBEL’S MAUSOLEUM,

CA: uh no

CA: hard pass

CA: thats a political firestarter and you knoww it

AT: wHAT IF, wE PRETEND WE AREN’T IN ANY SORT OF POLITICAL RIFFRAFF, sPECULATIVELY,

AT: oR, mAYBE WE’RE SOME TYPE OF NAKED FLESH CREATURE, iN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SOCIOPOLITICAL CLIMATE, nON-PLUSSED ON THE CONCERNS OF CASTE,

CA: wway too much wwork tavvy

CA: this is a one off 

AT: rIGHT,

AT: wELL, tO BE HONEST WITH YOU,

AT: i DIDN’T HAVE MUCH FUN WITH THE FIREBREATHER CAMPAIGN, tHE LAST TIME WE PLAYED IT, sO i WOULD RATHER NOT,

AT: tHERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER PRE-WRITTEN ONE, tHAT WE CAN DIG OUR NUBS INTO,

AT: oNE THAT DOESN’T INVOLVE, gETTING TORCHED AT BY THE GAME CONSTRUCTS,

CA: wwarlocks legacy

AT: uHH, i DON’T KNOW THAT ONE,

AT: wHAT’S IT ABOUT,

CA: uh wwell

CA: an old wwizard from swweeps past leavves you clues to finding his lost treasure thats said to be the secret to immortality

CA: you spelunk through a dungeon that used to be an illegal birthing pit 

CA: its team vvs team race to the finish line

AT: i’M GROOBLING IT, bUT NOTHING IS SHOWING UP,

CA: its a really old campaign

AT: uHHHH,

AT: wHAT EDITION,

CA: i wwanna say first

AT: oKAY, i’LL GO GET MY BOOKS, 

CA: okay fuck

CA: just stop

AT: wHAT,

CA: dont tell anyone this

AT: tELL ANYONE WHAT,

CA: this

AT: fINE, oK,

CA: its an old campaign i wwrote wwhen i was like 5

AT: hEY, tHAT’S OKAY,

AT: aS A MATTER OF FACTS, i THINK iT’S KIND OF COOL,

AT: aND, yOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TO FEEL EMBARRASSED,

AT: wE’RE ALL PLAYING FLARP, sO, aT LEAST,

AT: yOU HAVE DEDICATION, tO THIS SO-CALLED EMBARRASSING THING, wE ARE ALL DOING,

AT: tHAT MEANS BALLS, iN MY OPINION,

CA: huh thanks

CA: i really appreciate that

AT: oH, nO PROBLEM,

AT: iT’S NO BIG DEAL,

CA: right

CA: i just didnt expect that reaction from anyone

CA: so uh

CA: ill tell the others wwere doing the wwarlocks legacy instead

AT: sURE,

AT: };)

CA: and also you keep your chagrin hole shut okay

CA: i do havve an arsenal a legendary wweaponry so i wwouldnt chance it

AT: uHHH, jEEZ,

AT: i WASN’T CONSIDERING IT, oR ANYTHING,

CA: oh

CA: jk

AT: i DO HAVE ONE LAST QUESTION, iF THAT’S ALRIGHT,

CA: honestly at this point go for it

AT: wHY DID YOU ASK ME,

AT: wE HAVEN’T TALKED IN,

AT: i DON’T ACTUALLY THINK WE’VE EVER TALKED,

AT: yOU DIDN’T KNOW ME, aND, cONVERSELY i DIDN’T KNOW YOU,

AT: bEYOND vRISKA TALKING, aND KNOWING SOME MUTUAL PEOPLE,

AT: uHH, dON’T GET ME WRONG,

AT: tHIS IS FUN, aND, i KIND OF DO REGRET, nOT TALKING TO YOU, 

CA: wwell

CA: thats kind of exactly it

CA: i heard a lot about you tavv

CA: howw youre wweird but in an interesting wway

CA: people seemed to like you

CA: i just didnt evver approach you because of the wwhole

CA: vvrissue

AT: wHAT,

CA: vvriska issue

CA: and thats stupid

CA: i let some stupid kismettitude get in the wway of puttin myself out there

CA: and a stupid flush crush after that do the exact same thing

CA: on top of my stupid flights a genocidal fancy that wwere ridiculous and frankly assholish

CA: i just think sometimes

CA: i shouldvve talked to more people

CA: and noww that wwere all goin awway

CA: lightyears apart and all

CA: i think this is my only chance to do that

CA: and relivve the swweeps i lost tryin to be an adult

CA: god sorry

CA: i need to learn to shut my fuckin mouth

AT: nO, iT’S OKAY,

AT: i GET YOU,

AT: aND, uHH, yOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TO DO THAT,

AT: i APPRECIATE YOU TALKING TO ME,

AT: i, dON’T GET TO DO MUCH TALKING, aNYMORE,

AT: iT’S ALL, tRAIN TRAIN TRAIN, hAHA,

CA: right

CA: wwe nevver get a break

CA: all that training is gonna do you good yknoww 

CA: cavvalreaper corps are gonna put you on the frontlines

CA: the good frontlines not the bad ones

AT: uM,

AT: i DON’T REALLY KNOW, aBOUT THAT ONE,

CA: wwhy not

AT: uHH, i’M JUST REALLY SCARED,

AT: yOU KNOW, 

CA: of wwhat

AT: oF GETTING CULLED AT THE LINEUP, tHEN AND THERE,

AT: i KEEP TELLING MYSELF,

AT: iF i GET BETTER AT JOUSTING, i’M NOT GOING TO DIE,

AT: bUT,

AT: i’M NOT EVEN THAT GOOD AT IT,

AT: aND EVEN IF i WAS GREAT AT IT, i’M STILL DEAD,

AT: tHEY’RE NOT GOING TO LET ME BE IN A FOUR-WHEELED DEVICE ON THE BATTLEFIELD,

AT: ,,, i, dON’T REALLY LIKE, tO TALK ABOUT THAT, 

AT: aND i HAVEN’T BEFORE, sO, iF YOU COULD,

CA: i wwont tell

AT: tHANK YOU,

AT: sORRY,

CA: no its fine

CA: ill try and find a wway to help you

CA: there has to be something i can do to get you spared

CA: vviolet privvilege and all

AT: yOU DON’T HAVE TO,

CA: its just another method a studying to be honest

CA: wwell figure it out

AT: oKAY,

AT: tHANK YOU,

AT: sO MUCH,

CA: its nothin

CA: thanks for answwerin my message

CA: this is gonna be a real fun campaign i think

AT: hAHA, yEAH,

AT: oH, eRIDAN,

AT: yOU SHOULD ADD ME ON DISCHUMP,

CA: oh for cryin out loud you shouldvve said that earlier

AT: i DIDN’T KNOW IF YOU HAD ONE,

AT: oR, iF i WANTED TO ADD YOU THERE, yET,

CA: fair enough but this client is givvin me eyestrain

CA: and probably malwware

CA: same trolltag yeah

AT: yES,

AT: uHH, 

AT: cAN i CALL YOU?

AT: i NEED HELP, fIGURING OUT THESE NEW ATTRIBUTES,

CA: sure thing

CA: see you there

AT: sEE YA,

AT: }:)

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] 


End file.
